The Pretty Committee Strikes Back
by ShadowMoon08
Summary: The Pretty Committee has finally entered high school. Will Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristin and Claire still rule the social scene? Or will they be categorized as LBRs? Rated T for language and themes, Read and Review Please!


Massie flicked her perfect brown hair and picked up her vibrating cellphone on the white dresser. She opened it to see Claire's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey," Claire's voice sounded. Massie looked through the window and felt her heart drop a little. She had forgotten. The Lyons managed to get enough money to get their own place, and now Claire was as rich as the rest of them, and Kristin too. Before Massie and Claire became friends, they used to despise each other furiously, and glare at each other across the window.

"Hey Claire, let me get Alicia," she said and pressed two on her phone with her manicured nail.

"Hey Alicia, let me get Dylan," she said and pressed three on her phone.

"Hey Dylan, let me get Kristin," she said and pressed four.

"Hey everybody, excited for tomorrow," Massie asked, flipping her hair again. She heard a chorus of, "Yeah," and "Of course." Of course, what could tomorrow be, but their first day of highschool.

"Ehmagod, I heard something that is totalllly worth gossip points," Alicia piped up.

"Go on," Claire said from the other line. Massie heard the anxiousness in her voice and a smirk crossed her face. '_Show's what a little attitude adjustment can do for a girl,' _Massie though, shivering at the though of Claire in her white Gap pants and her Keds.

"Well, remember Lena, in our grade? Well, I heard she got knocked up over the summer and is having a kid. Her parents are livid with her," Alicia said, pausing for a dramatic effect.

"They say it's with Chris Abeley," she finished, a smirk in her voice. A hush fell over the Pretty Committee.

"Chris Abeley? You mean that guy that Masie was towtally fawning over??" Kristin squealed.

"Five gossip points, go on," Massie said, eager to hear more. How stupid was she for thinking that he was a good guy?

"Well, I heard the Abeley's were sooo embarrassed that they moved out of Westchester and down to Orlando, FL," she said. Massie thought that she sounded a little… taunting. A little over a year ago, Claire would have given anything to be back in Orlando.

"I have some gossip news too," Dylan shot over the phone. Massie rolled her eyes.

'_Those two are always competing to by **my** second in command,'_ she thought with a light giggle.

"Anyway," Dylan was saying, "I heard Cam and Derrington are coming to the same high school we are," she said with a giggle, waiting to hear Massie's and Claire's responses. Massie and Claire sighed in unison and the girls burst out in giggles.

"Massie! Get off the phone and get ready for bed!" William, Massie's father, called through the intercom system.

"Kay, Dad," she said and turned her attention back to the phone.  
"Well, girls, I'll see you tomorrow. Isaac will be at your houses' around 8-8:30. Later," she said.

"Bye," Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristin chorused through the phone and she heard four clicks before Massie closed her own. A light smirk crossed her face as she placed the pink phone on her pure white end table. It felt good to rule the school. And no way was that gonna change this year.

Massie picked out her most elegant shorts and t-shirt and headed to the bathroom. She undressed quickly and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water flow over her body. The beauty queen faced the other way and let her hair get wet. She squirted shampoo into her palm and massaged her scalp, and then let it rinse out. She then took soap and cleaned herself with it. When she stepped out of the shower, water leaked off her curvy body and she quickly wrapped a towel around herself.

She emerged from the bathroom forty five minutes after getting out of the shower, hair perfectly straightened, lip gloss and dangling earrings.

"G'night, Mom, Dad," she said, picking up her little pug, Bean, and making him wave down the stairs.

"Goodnight sweetie, we'll wake you up at 7:00," Kendra said, turning her eyes from the television. Massie headed into her bedroom with a smile on her face and confidence shooting from every part of her. She clicked the light switch with a perfectly manicured nail and headed to bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
